The tale of the ghostly train and the phantom cat
Stage 1 Its the trick or treat bag, and it seems to be moving... http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/trickbagparch.png Stage 2 Oh, its a cute little kitten. Wait, is it see through?? http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/ghostkittenparch.png Stage 3 The fully grown ghost cat is a unnerving sight to those not used to long since deceased pets. Its pale golden orb like eyes linger unblinkingly on a target as the unreal feline walks without touching the ground. Thankfully they tend to be more helpful spirits than mischievous or destructive ones. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/ghostcatparch.png Stage 4 This is the breeding stage, the creatures can now breed with others in thier breed group. Otherwise nothing has changed. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/ghostcatparch.png Location Town gallows Other info The tale of the ghostly train and the phantom cat Down in the dales along the old rusty train tracks which are slowly disappearing under the weeds there is a tale of a brave little ghost cat that helped save a phantom train stuck in limbo on the night of its terrible accident. It was a hundred years ago or so that the dreadful event occurred, the poor passengers didn’t stand a chance. You would have thought there was gremlins in the system as the communications were all down because of an extraordinary snow storm. The train clung to the frozen tracks in the barren blizzard covered forest as it made its last journey of the evening, the weather had gotten much to harsh to carry on. But little did those unfortunate people know they were soon going to be on a permanent train ride. The track switch had been frozen, the expanding ice had pushed the movable rail towards a recently collapsed railway bridge, again the bitter weathers doing. The angry winds howled a malicious note as the heavy locomotive plummeted down the side of a remote ravine, not one of the screaming passengers survived that tragic night. However the faithful cat that had been aboard the train jumped off just before it went over the edge. The poor creature padded up and down the side of the cliff, yowling and mewling pitifully at the wreck below. Though the train’s shattered remains were recovered no one found the cat, it seemed to disappear, though not permanently. Eventually a good many years later the remote forest was encroached upon by some house builders looking for a scenic opportunity. These houses were built only a several miles away from the forgotten railway line, so it wasn’t long until stories started to flood in. The house owners had heard a train whistling and had seen plumes of steam rising from the supposedly empty forest. A few people claimed to have seen the light of a passing train, though the authorities insisted there was no trains running there. The select few brave enough to check out the eerie phenomenon had come back with wild stories of ghostly steam engines and an ethereal cat with large glowing yellow eyes. This put most people off going to inspect the strange occurrences, after all the houses were part of a small slightly superstitious village. So it wasn’t until a few years later again that the next chapter in the ghost trains story began. It was another bleak wintry day when a stranger came into the quiet village. He was innocently visiting a friend with a house on the edge of the forest and decided to take a walk though the snowy forest one day. When he started on the walk it was a crisp clear day, though as he wandered through the dense forest it steadily clouded over. Though it wasn’t that late the sky grew dark and flakes of snow began to fall. However this stranger named Shane didn’t notice and simply drew his coat closer around his shoulders. As he carried on the weather grew worse and the light grew dimmer until Shane was left in the middle of nowhere with the blizzard whipping around his shivering form. While he was wondering how he managed to get into this dreadful situation he suddenly saw a small form moving in the flurries of snowflakes, he figured maybe a dog or a cat. Walking towards the creature as it seemed to wait for him its long tail showed it was a cat, though it had oddly bright eyes and didn’t seem to be affected by the harsh snowfall. Not thinking about anything but his own well being Shane ploughed on after the cat until they came to a small shelter made by a few collapsed trees. After recuperating in the refuge of the old trees Shane noticed the cats peculiar appearance. However he didn’t recoil or run, since little ghostly cat didn’t act terrifying, it simple sat there and watched him patiently with its large round eyes as if waiting for something. Being from a large city he didn’t have the superstitious nature of the more rural people, he thought maybe it was an odd breed of farm cat. Then from outside came a faint whistle, the sound of a steam whistle screaming in the night. Shane looked up for a moment puzzling over whether there was any nearby tracks, though when he looked back down the cat was gone. Glancing back up at the weather outside he feared for the little cat and cautiously walked back out into the fearsome blizzard. Looking about with difficulty he spotted it not far away digging in the growing layer of snow. With a little uncertainty in his decision Shane pushed his way back out of the cavern of trees and hurried towards the little pale cat. Once he was close enough to pick it up he noticed the small pet was scratching at a thick patch of ice that had grown over what looked like some disused train tracks. Thinking back to the sound he had heard earlier he looked up along the darked tracks, and was shocked to see a thin tower of smoke rising from the forest only a mile or so away. The pale cat mewed, a note of pleading in its voice as it stopped scratching and looked up at Shane, its ghostly eyes begging him for something. Feeling like he was supposed to do something Shane looked down along the tracks, fear suddenly clutching at his throat when he saw the old track was blocked by hasty thin fences with a danger sign nailed on them. Beyond that there was nothing but sky and snow as the land abruptly ended. Now knowing what was going to happen he panicked and started scrabbling at the ice before he came to his senses and realising there was a lever that might switch the tracks. His short and ragged breath misted leaving a trail behind him as he ran to the large metal lever sticking out of the ground. Kicking the ice away from the base of the lever he grabbed it and with as much strength as he could he heaved against the stubborn metal. The cat stayed scratching away at the ice with its claws as Shane began to throw his shoulder against the unmoving lever. He could now hear the sound of the train ‘s wheels running along the track. Just as it was beginning to feel hopeless with a desperate roar Shane crashed against the handle in one last desperate lunge. Leaning against the rusty mechanical device his heart leapt for a second when he heard a loud crack and he felt the cold metal shift away from his bruised form. Quickly he used the last of his strength to push the track fully to the other side, the shattered ice now crunching underneath the power of the old metal. Panting as he clung to the old lever he looked back at the cat. To his surprise the feline was now a darker colour, its eyes a normal dark yellow with a slitted pupil. The little cat almost seemed to smile at him as the train rattled into view. Then as the outdated engine raced past the cat yowled a bone chilling howl into the night, Shane watched with wide eyes as a train full of people wearing what looked like costumes from an older age went past onto the aged but safer track. When it passed the cat had disappeared, and the unusual train followed suite when it turned into the snow covered forest. Its seemingly solid form dissolved into the dark blizzard leaving Shane wondering whether his eyes or the dancing snow were playing tricks on him. So tired and a bit battered he started walking back to the houses, thankfully the storm has lessened and he could now see them nearby. The walk seemed easier and shorter now that the snow had settled and the weather cleared, he figured he must have been walking in circles before. As soon as he got back he retold his story to his friend, who looked at him with fear and shock as the friend shared the story of the incident that had happened those many years ago. The air grew cold sending a chill down their spine as they both realised what had happened that winters night. Category:Trick or treat pouch